Lush
by shriveled.up.heart
Summary: Near the turn of the twentith centuary Hinata and Hanabi are two of the most revered socialites in Kohona. But things aren't as they appear. Hinata is forced to choose between duty and love. Will it end in joy or tears for the heiresses? Read and see!
1. Home Coming

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Naruto!

Chapter One: Home Coming

* * *

_I'm ever so pleased that you've _finally_ returned._

_I can't tell you how dull pallor rooms have been without you._

_I expect you to be at my party tonight._

_I don't care how tired you are!_

_Be there any time after nine o'clock, your father should have the address._

_-H.S._

* * *

Hyuga Hinata sighed as she leaned against the wall of the hall outside of the lavish ballroom. Her pale porcelain skin had a glow to it. She wore no makeup because her face wasn't in need of it. Her indigo locks were down in loose curls, which reached down to her waist and framed her face perfectly. She was dressed in a sleeveless violet ball gown that made the lavender in her pupil-less eyes stand out. The dress was made from her favourite material, taffeta; it had a U-neck bodice and flowing skirt.

She wasn't upset by her state of loneliness. She was far from it; she would rather be a wallflower over the belle of the ball anyway. Besides she had just finished dancing with Inuzuka Kiba, who was very kind but had absolutely no idea how to have a two-sided conversation. She wished to be able to stand still for a while before her father called her to dance with another potential suitor. 

Hinata came from old money and her clan, The Hyuga, had be key members of Kohona's high society for centuries. As being apart of said clan, Hinata had to be the image of poise and grace as any lady was expected to be. Especially since her father had not one son, her sister Hanabi and herself (the heiress of the clan) were expected to be able to coax a gentleman from a worthy clan to request their hands in marriage. 

Hinata couldn't help but roll her eyes at the thought of her younger sister, who at sixteen was only two years younger then herself. Hanabi went about coaxing men in a very _unladylike_ manner. At parties, Hanabi would pick out one of the best looking men and then slip them a note to meet her in the cloak room. Luckily, the only people who were aware of this were the men themselves, Hinata, and their father's assistant Aburame Shino (former prey of Hanabi himself). 

Hinata felt pity more then disgust towards her sister's behaviour. Only because when their mother had past away a few years previous she hadn't begun to teach Hanabi in-depth social etiquette. And since in her father's eyes, Hanabi could do no wrong he hadn't insist on having her tutor to the extent he had Hinata, going as far as to sending her to Suna to study abroad.

"There you are!" a jovial voice called, stirring Hinata out of her thoughts. "I've been looking for you the entire night!"

She couldn't help the grin that strung on her face at the sight of her best friend, Haruno Sakura. They hadn't really bothered with one another until their parents had arranged they have the same Modern Languages tutor. She recalled how subtly cruel they were to their tutor. They would ask him the difference between similar words in the various languages, for example he almost died from embarrassment when Sakura asked him to explain the difference between the English words 'organism' and 'orgasm'.

She noted that her friend looked exceptionally stunning tonight in her red gown. "Forgive me for being so rude." She sincerely apologized. The Haruno's were hosting this party and she hadn't been able to speak to Sakura aside from when she had arrived and had been greeted by her pink-haired friend. "I longed to see you! It's been much too long since we've last seen one another!"

"I know I do miss our visits with one another. Oh but I have the best of news!" The girl's mouth curved into a mischievous smile. "I've had so much success with my current suitor while you've been away, I am sure he'll be the man I wed!"

"Oh that's wonderful! Who-"

"Hyuga-san, you're father requests your presence in the ballroom" called a voice from behind her. Hinata turned to see Shino, who undoubtedly had come to collect her. 

"One moment please Aburame-san." The Hyuga heiress returned her attention to her friend, and gave her an apologetic gaze. "You must tell me who the man is before I leave tonight."

"But of course," Sakura replied graciously. Hinata knew that Sakura was sincere. If it were the other way around, she would have done the exact same thing. "There will certainly be a time where we can talk in private."

Hinata waved her friend off as the hostess proceeded in the opposite direction. She grabbed a flute of champagne as a waiter passed by wit a tray full of them. The heiress accepted Shino's arm and he led her towards the ballroom. "So who is the man my father wishes me to dance with?" she asked knowing that it would be the only reason her father would even require her.

"Nara Shikamaru." He replied unfazed by her bluntness.

If Hinata had been the type to make her opinions obvious, she would have rolled her eyes but instead she downed the contents of her flute. Shikamaru was nothing but a gentleman, but he was extremely boring. Besides, Hinata was sure it was only a matter of time before he proposed to Yamanaka Ino… or was it Sabaku no Temari. Well which ever one it was it wasn't her that was for sure. Wishing to change the subject she asked Shino another question. "Has your night been enjoyable?"

"Very satisfactory." The spectacled man answered. Shino was a man of very few words. Hinata would be lucky to get a 'yes' or 'no' out of him. "There they are." He stated as he motioned his head to the right. Hinata looked to find her father Hyuga Hiashi and Nara Shikamaru conversing.

Hinata came into her father's and soon-to-be dance partner's vision and curtseyed. "You wished to see me father?" 

Hiashi gave a slight nod. "Nara-san here requested you for the next dance."

Hinata forced a smile and masked her eyes with fake joy as she face Shikamaru. "I would be honour."

Shikamaru did not return the same enthusiasm. "Let's get on with it then." she mumbled as they got into the correct position for the dance. 

As they danced, Hinata tuned out the young Nara's grumbled comments about the various 'troublesome' things at the ball. Her mind wandered off to her voyage back from Suna. An awful wind storm delayed their journey for a day, so she hadn't even arrived in Kohona until the early morning. She didn't even get time to rest before she had to get ready. She was thankful that her corset was done up looser than her maids in Suna had tied it, she almost fainted each time she had wear one there. But the thing that was on her mind most was him. She wondered if she still held a place in his heart, as he always would in hers.

"What on earth could have you in such a daze?" Shikamaru spat when he finally noticed she was light years away.

Hinata quickly snapped out of it. "Oh pah-please forgive me!" She apologized as the dance came to a close. "I… I'm awfully, ti-tired from my long vah-voyage." She cheeks had become pinker from the embarrassment of being caught.

She could have sworn he mumbled something about her being troublesome.

They bowed slightly to one another after they had parted. "If you'll excuse me Hyuga-san" And with that he walked toward a fuming Yamanaka Ino. 

The blonde was glaring daggers at Hinata. 'I suppose I was used to make the girl jealous.' She concluded it made the most sense because Shikamaru had never requested her company before.

She nearly jumped when she felt a hand tightly grip her forearm, and quickly twist her around. "Hinata." Her father's stern eyes did not blink. "You're going to have to take the matter of getting a fiancée more seriously. Your looks will only get you so far."

Hinata lowered her head. "I know father," she raised her head so she could make eye contact once more. "But it's not like I have to get married within the year." She giggled as the preposterous notion escaped her lips

"You have less time then you think."

Hinata couldn't help the squeak that can out of her. 'Great,' she thought bitterly. 'That's exactly what I wanted to hear on my first day back.'

* * *

**A/N:** This story came to me when I started reading Luxe (an awesome book that I suggest to anyone). It will be similar to the novel, but the plot will be a lot different because I'm not one to blatantly copy a work of literature. 

I've decided to have the story reflect the Naruto-verse but have the fashion styles more 1899 New York, because the dresses were amazing. Initials are surname, first name order as are all the names. The reason they talk so formal is because of what society was like before the turn-of-the-century, people were expected to be polite to everyone (at least to their face). 

I also want you all to know that I'm trying to keep everyone as IC as the story with allow. There will be absolutely NO bashing, so if a character comes off bitchy or whorish it's not bashing the plot just requires it. Besides no character is going to be perfect in this story. 

Next chapter: Among the Cloaks (Hanabi's perspective) 


	2. Among the Cloaks

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Naruto!

_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Among the Cloaks

_Meet me in the cloak room at midnight._

_Bring a few cigarettes (or panatellas)._

_-H.H._

* * *

Hyuga Hanabi took a long drag of her panatella from the end of her twelve inch cigarette holder. She was relieved that the brand that Kamizuki Izumo had brought was thin enough to fit in her holder. The smoke relaxed her as she sat against the back wall on a space where the cloaks had been pushed to either side to make room for herself.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon." Izumo apologized for about the tenth time. Apparently he had an early meeting tomorrow, and had to be home by one to get enough sleep for it. "Will I see you again?"

Hanabi blew some smoke rings before exhaling the remaining smoke. "That depends."

Izumo looked puzzled, "On what?"

She considered his comment for a few moments while she twirled a lock of hair around her index finger. "On whether or not you play your cards right, Kamizuki-san."

This seemed to confuse the young man even more, "How will I know if I do?"

"The exact same way you knew how to meet me here," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Oh… Good-evening then Hyuga-san," he replied as he kissed the back of her out-stretched hand. With that he turned and quickly left the room.

When the door slammed closed Hanabi rolled her eyes and let out a long held in groan. Kamizuki Izumo had to be the worst kisser of all time! He only beat the skill of the first boy she had kissed, and it was only because they were both ten at the time. To say she was relieved when he said he had to leave was an understatement.

It was so disappointing; she thought a boy that handsome had to be a good kisser. 'Guess that will teach me never to expect every good looking boy to know how to kiss a girl properly.' She was lucky the boy hadn't been of too much importance, if so he would have expected her hand in marriage after their rendezvous. Some men were so… _naïve_.

'Well,' she thought brightly, 'At least I got a free case of cigars out of it!'

While she changed her panatella, she couldn't help but admire her dress. It was a vivid forest green, three-quarter sleeved taffeta ball gown. The sleeves had ruffles at the ends and the bodice was high V-shape that flowed into a floor length bubble style skirt. Her and her sister had many similar features but could be easily identified. Hanabi's eyes had a blue tint to them and most commonly had a mischievous glint to them that Hinata's lacked.

Although Hinata was view by many as the prettier of the two, Hanabi felt that her spontaneous nature made up for where her features lacked. She doubted that Hinata would even entertain the thought smoking much less actually go through with it. She also doubted the girl had even kissed a boy on the lips.

In her opinion, Hinata was dismally boring! Always went home at a decent hour, did as she was told and rubbed her teeth with baking soda after every meal like a _good_girl. Hanabipreferred to live dangerously. She stayed up late, constantly went against her fathers wishes (without him knowing mind you), and only found it necessary to whiten her teeth once a day.

Hanabi inhaled the fumes and held them in for a few moments. The ticklish sensation they created in her throat felt absolutely divine. She tilted her head back as she exhaled and placed her holder by the make shift top hat ashtray, 'Its owner may want to invest in a new hat after this.' A long drawn out sigh escaped her cupid bow lips. She figured since she was alone and was beginning to get bored, she might as well get drunk.

She crawled her way through the thick cloaks until she reached the bottle of champagne she had been saving _in case_Izumo had met her standards. She got the cork screw out to uncork the bottle, but was interrupted by a creaking noise that caused her eyes to dark to the entrance.

There stood her father's assistant Aburame Shino. He was wearing the black tuxedo her father had insisted he wear that night, with the customary black tie and tuxedo shirt along with it. Hanabi had to admit that he looked quite dashing his evening garb.

Hanabi pouted slightly. "Blast! It appears that you'vediscovered my hiding place." She sighed in defeated as she took out her thin cigar from her holder and stamped it out. She looked at the clock that was above the entryway. "It's only quarter passed midnight." She stated as she popped the cork of the champagne bottle with only a minimal amount of the drink foaming out. "Father usually waits till about quarter to one to send out a search party for me."

"I came on my own accord." He stated as he pried the bottle from Hanabi's clutches and placed it on the floor. "You're getting sloppy Hanabi. If you don't start to be more aware of your actions, it's not me or Hinata you'll have to worry about informing your father about your… _escapades_."

Hanabi let out an airy laugh. "Oh that's just too rich… Especially coming from someone who took place in few so called… _escapades_." She let a few more giggles escape her mouth. "Besides a lady of my stature doesn't have escapades. Saying it like that makes me seem like a silly little tart."

"I will admit it was against my better judgement…" He raised his eyes to meet hers. "But at least we were careful enough to keep it within secluded walls of the manor. Slipping away into a closet at a party with half od Kohona present is a lot more risky. Besides, there is no telling if the man you slip a note to will actually meet up with you or take the note straight to your father."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "I never actually sign the notes, I simply initial them." She grabbed the discarded champagne bottle and took a swig from it. "I would have though you would have at least remembered that, with the amount I sent you not too long ago." She reminded him as she suggestively raised an eyebrow. She placed the bottle back down and drew closer to the bespectacled man as if she were studying him.

Shino, seeming a little uncomfortable with the invasion of his personal shook himself slightly and continued to his point. "With all due respect Hanabi, there isn't anyone in this circle with the initials H.H. coupled with your penmanship besides... well, yourself."

Hanabi stepped even closer to him. "You know Aburame-san, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were slightly jealous." She suggested with a look of confusion. "I don't know why though, if I recall correctly it was you that withdrew from our arrangement."

Shino looked as calm as ever, but Hanabi knew she was getting to him. "Don't start this again."

Hanabi was the image of innocence as her lips hovered next to his ear. "Whatever do you mean, Aburame-san?" she asked coyly. She grazed her lips against his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He sighed in sheer annoyance. "Feigning stupidity was never becoming of you."

Hanabi threw her head back and laughed. "You know you're absolutely adorable when you're annoyed. It's something you should emote more often."

She kissed he corner of his lips to see if he would be responsive. She soon realized it would take a bit more to coax him, so she kissed him square on the lips. As she suspected after a few moments he began to kiss her back with the same enthusiasm.

After a few seemingly long moments of this, Shino pulled away from her. "Enough of this foolishness." He checked her over to see she was decent and fixed his own hair before he opened the door behind him pulling her out quickly before anyone could see. He knew that once they were out of the closest.

Hanabi pouted. "You're no fun." She whispered harshly as she looped her arm through his.

Shino ignored her comment as he led her through the corridors of the mansion. "I'm going to escort you to the parlour room. Perhaps you can follow Haruno-san's and _Hinata-san's_ example."

Hanabi furrowed her eyebrows. If there was one thing she hated, it was how people felt the need to point out that she should act more like Hinata. What she hated even more, was how Shino knew this and did it to spite her!

She smiled wickedly to herself when an absolutely delicious thought passed threw her head. She knew just how to get back at Shino, and she would enjoy every second of it. She studied his profile once again. She almost felt sorry for the man… _almost_.

* * *

**A/N:** What exactly does Hanabi have in store for her father's loyal assistant? You'll have to wait a few chapters for that. Now that doesn't mean this story will end with that couple, because if you haven't guessed by now, Hanabi has acute ADD when it comes to relationships.

Still in trouble with the beta situation so I triple checked this chapter. Hopefully I get one soon for this and my other projects.

Next chapter: Hostess with the Mostess Suitor Troubles. (Sakura's perspective)


End file.
